Bad Reputation
by Iza Marins
Summary: Rachel faria qualquer coisa por um papel na Broadway, até dormir com o diretor da peça.


**Rachel POV**

"Eu estou tão nervosa." Falei olhando para Santana, ela sorriu e tocou meus dois ombros.

"Você vai se dar bem." Ela sorriu tentando me passar confiança.

Estralei os dedos, eu tremia, estava suando, aquele era o meu primeiro teste depois da faculdade, era a hora de mostrar que eu já era uma artista completa, era hora de mostrar que ali era o meu lugar, a Broadway era o meu lugar.

Ouvi meu nome ser chamado, abracei Santana e segui para o palco, lá de cima podia ver os três jurados me encarando. Respirei fundo.

"Olá, sou Rachel Berry e vou cantar um clássico." Os primeiros acordes de On My Own começaram a tocar, ao ouvi-los relaxei e sorri começando a cantar minha música, eu podia ver os olhos julgadores dos três jurados brilharem, aquilo me deu mais confiança ao restante da música. Terminei com perfeição, sem errar nenhuma nota, sorri orgulhosa de mim mesmo.

"Parabéns senhorita Berry, entraremos em contato." Acenei com a cabeça e me retirei do palco recebendo um abraço de Santana.

"Esse papel precisa ser seu ou eles verão meu lado Brooklyn." Santana comentou enquanto tentávamos pegar um táxi naquele caos de cidade.

"Mas não era o seu lado Lima Heights?"

"Eu evolui querida." Gargalhei, Santana era a melhor sem dúvida.

Assim que conseguimos pegar um táxi fomos direto para nosso apartamento, Santana comprou cafés na cafeteria que tinha na esquina do nosso edifício e subimos Dani já devia estar em casa.

"E então? Como você foi?" Dani mordiscava o lado dos dedos e estava nervosa-animada.

"Estou confiante." Dani esticou os baços e a abracei.

"Sua música era incrível e tenho certeza que você foi incrível." Dani beijou minha cabeça.

"Ela foi, você precisa ver Dani, foi demais." Santana falou enquanto mastigava um pedaço de muffin.

"Obrigada Santana." Sorri, Santana andava bem legal e me elogiando, eu adorava quando ela arrumava um namorado novo, ela ficava bem mais suportável.

"Não fale mastigando." Dani a repreendeu e ela rolou os olhos mordendo outro pedaço.

"Falo do jeito que eu quiser, a boca é minha."

"Nossa quanta maturidade." E ali se iniciou mais uma briga entre as duas.

**Uma semana depois.**

"É hoje. Hoje que eles vão começar a ligar pra avisar quem vai fazer os próximos testes ou não, acho que vou ter um ataque." Era sábado, nem Santana, nem Dani teriam aulas, então estávamos todas no apartamento, fazendo absolutamente nada e vendo filmes clássicos, os qual Santana reclamava sempre, mas mesmo assim assistia a todos.

"Vai está mais chata que o normal." Santana comentou e vi Dani concordar.

"Chata é você."

"Sou chata, mas sou gostosa e tenho um namorado e não ligo para o que você pensa então..." Santana falou rindo e revirei os olhos.

"Olha só Santa..." Meu celular começou a tocar e o peguei, eu estava ofegante, atendi.

"Sim... Anham, claro... Eu entendo muito obrigada. Claro, tudo bem, tchau."

"E então? O que eles falaram?" Encarei as duas.

"Eu passei." Nos abraçamos e começamos a rir.

"Parabéns."

"Você merece."

Abraçamos-nos novamente, eu sabia que não tinha passado tudo definitivamente, mas a primeira fase já era uma conquista, eu sabia que eu tinha potencial o suficiente para aquilo.

"Eu nasci para ser Maria." Falei rindo e Santana me abraçou novamente.

"Vamos estourar um champanhe." Dani falou correndo até a cozinha.

"Desde quando tempos champanhe?" Perguntou Santana e Dani riu.

...

Dessa vez eu estava aqui sozinha, estava em um longo corredor sozinha sentada folheando minha partitura e relendo a letra da música, eu era a última, isso era ótimo porque se lembrariam mais de mim, eu devia ser perfeita, eu vi minha concorrentes, obviamente elas poderiam ser ótimas cantores, mas todas elas tinham uma beleza simétrica, não eram como eu, eu e isso poderia ser ou ruim ou bom para mim, eu saberia apenas daqui umas semanas, mas espero que seja bom.

Fui chamada.

Apresentei-me e conheci o diretor da peça, Finn Hudson, ele era o diretor principal, havia outros dois, Brody Weston e Sam Evans, os três eram bem bonitos, mas Finn era diferente, mais misterioso. Além dos três diretores, estavam os outros três jurados que assistiram o meu primeiro teste.

Anunciei qual música eu cantaria e os primeiros acordes de To Love You More começaram a tocar. Minha audição estava como eu queria, estava perfeita, não errei nota nenhuma, não esqueci a letra da música e eu estava controlando minhas lágrimas, quando terminei abri os olhos e vi todos estupefatos.

"Rachel." Finn falou olhando em um papel. Mordi o lábio. "Entraremos em contato."

"Você foi maravilhosa." Brody Weston falou e sorri agradecida e sai da sala.

Eu estava muito orgulhosa do que tinha acabado de fazer e estava confiante de que conseguiria o papel, sorri para mim mesma e peguei meu, sobretudo creme que eu tinha deixado ao lado de fora, estávamos quase no inverno então a cidade já estava fria.

Sai do prédio e fui tentar pegar um táxi, era um inferno tentar pegar táxi em New York, nenhum parava nunca para mim, acho que por causa do meu tamanho os motoristas nem me viam.

"Olá." Ouvi uma voz atrás de mim. Me virei. Era Finn.

"Oi."

"Onde você mora?" Levantei uma sobrancelha.

"No West Side."

"Quer uma carona?"

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu moro no East Side e você está com muita dificuldade para pegar um táxi."

Eu estava meio perdida enquanto olhava para Finn, ele era tão sexy, sedutor e misterioso, também era muito lindo, aqueles olhos cor de whisky, aqueles ombros largos, a covinha de quando ele falava e o jeito frio dele. Ele era um homem maravilhoso.

"Ok." Ele acenou com a cabeça e fez sinal para eu o seguir, fomos para o estacionamento do edifício. Finn andou até um Cadillac SRX e abriu a porta para eu entrar. Ele entrou logo em seguida, rapidamente estávamos na avenida principal e ali se instalava um silêncio constrangedor. "Então... Vai demorar muito para escolher a atriz principal?"

"Eu já tenho uma em mente, se tudo sair como espero que saia, hoje mesmo ela já ficara sabendo." Minha respiração parou e logo depois voltou, eu estava ofegante, ele já tinha tomado uma decisão. Eu queria tanto aquele papel, eu faria qualquer coisa para conseguir.

O silêncio no carro continuou, Finn dirigia bem rápido, mas ele estava bem relaxado, respirei fundo e tentei pensar positivo, eu era super talentosa, eu era confiante, eu era Maria, eu merecia esse papel.

"Eu moro naquele prédio." Apontei para meu prédio e Finn assentiu e estacionou na porta. "Muito obrigada pela carona Sr. Hudson."

"Hoje as oito meu motorista vai vir te buscar, se você quiser será minha Maria, vá com ele." Eu estava atônita, sai do carro e respirei fundo.

**Finn POV**

Rachel estava meio assustada, vi em seus olhos, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Eu precisava dela, eu a desejava demais, desde a primeira vez que a vi.

A primeira vez que vi ela foi através do vídeo para escolhermos as garotas que iriam para a segunda chamada e quando eu a vi, simplesmente sabia que era ela a mulher perfeita, não só para o papel de Maria. Eu sabia que precisava conquista-la, mas eu não tinha tempo para isso, eu precisava dela o mais rápido possível e pelo que eu pesquisei sobre ela, tinha acabado de se formar e estava desesperada para entrar em uma grande produção e eu podia dar isso a ela.

Faz muito tempo que não sinto essa necessidade, eu estava assustado e estava com medo de não saber como lidar com ela, não sou um desses homens que demonstram o que sente.

A observei abraçar uma moça muito bonita parecia ser latina ou algo assim, elas falaram alguma coisa e entraram no prédio.

...

Eram sete e meia e eu estava um poço de nervos, eu queria que ela viesse, mas eu estava muito nervoso quanto a isso, ela era toda certinha, ela sabia o que eu queria, quando um diretor chama uma atriz de potencial em sua casa, todos sabem para o que é.

**Rachel POV**

Estralei os dedos olhando pela janela do carro, New York estava magnífica, eu respirava pesadamente, mexi mais uma vez no meu cabelo, eu era louca, eu estava indo para a casa de Finn, eu estava praticamente me vendendo para conseguir o papel, eu estava me sentindo uma prostituta, mas por outro lado eu queria, Finn Hudson era o sonho de qualquer mulher.

Em menos de 15 minutos havíamos chegado em uma mansão, era toda branca e tinha um jardim impecável que ficava logo a frente. O motorista abriu a porta para mim e apontou para a porta onde eu devia seguir, assim que fui tocar a campainha uma senhora a abriu para mim.

"O senhor Hudson a espera no andar de cima." Assenti e segui as escadas, a casa dele era muito linda, a mobília era perfeita, subi os degraus e logo no topo o vi, ele usava uma calça e uma camisa azul de botões meio aberta e estava descalço.

"Olá Rachel." Pela primeira vez ele não estava com a cara fechada, ele estava mais relaxado.

"Oi." Ele se aproximou me puxando pela cintura e beijou minha bochecha descendo para o meu pescoço passando o nariz por ali. Finn colocou nossos corpos e fui totalmente guiada por ele, andamos por um corredor e entramos em uma das portas, ele começou a beijar o meu pescoço, eu já sabia para o que ele tinha me chamado para vir aqui então eu deveria aproveitar.

Senti as mãos de Finn apertar minha cintura e me colar na porta a fechando, nossos corpos estavam quase se fundindo um no outro, senti sua boca se aproximando da minha, passei as mãos pelo seu pescoço e o puxei para baixo assim que nossos lábios nos tocaram ouvi um gemido de Finn, ele pressionou nossas intimidades e gemi, nossas bocas se moviam agilmente as mãos dele apertava minha bunda, eu estava ficando excitada e também podia sentir sua excitação. Finn desgrudou nossas bocas e me colocou de costas desfazendo o zíper do meu vestido, o senti deslizar pelo meu corpo até cai no chão.

"Você tem uma bunda maravilhosa." Ele falou com uma voz rouca e gemi. Finn deslizou a mão pela minha cintura descendo até minha bunda entrando pela minha calcinha, ele passou o dedo bem em cima do meu clitóris e gemi rebolando em seus dedos, ele começou a me penetrar ainda pressionando meu corpo contra a porta, os dedos dele eram incríveis, o senti deslizar os dedos para fora de mim e depois tirar minha calcinha e ela levou o mesmo rumo do vestido. "Você está incrivelmente molhada, agora tire esse sutiã e deite-se ai." O vi se afastar e fiz o que ele mandou, tirando também os sapatos enquanto ele entrava em seu banheiro. Deitei-me ali em sua cama, eu nem sabia se aquele era mesmo o seu quarto, mas, enfim, me deitei ali, de lado o esperando, ele demorou um pouco, mas logo apareceu usando apenas uma cueca box.

"Demorou." Falei me sentando e pensei ter visto um sorriso rápido em seu rosto, mas logo não vi mais nada, seus lábios se chocaram com os meus novamente, minhas mãos desceram tirando sua cueca, ele terminou de tira-la com os pés. Finn se levantou mexendo em uma gaveta e logo depois voltando com uma camisinha nas mãos, foi então que o vi, ele era bem grande, um dos maiores que eu já tinha visto se não o maior. Peguei a camisinha de suas mãos e a abri, ele se deitou e a encaixei em seu membro, rolando até acabar. Ele me deitou e deitou por cima de mim, passou os lábios pelo meu pescoço e segurou o membro me penetrando, gemi assim que o senti entrar, ele encostou os lábios nos meus gemendo enquanto terminava de se encaixar em mim.

"Tão apertada." Falou gemendo, ele começou a se movimentar apertando minha cintura, deslizei minhas unhas pelas suas costas, o ouvi gemer de dor e gemi junto, os movimentos dele eram cada vez mais agressivos e mais gostosos, ele rebolava enquanto me penetrava e me beijava. Não demorou muito e cheguei ao meu ápice, minutos depois ele chegou também.

Eu estava exausta, transamos por mais três vezes aquela noite, eu ofegava com um sorriso idiota no rosto e Finn bebia água, logo depois ele me passou um copo também cheio de água e o bebi. Finn se levantou e saiu do quarto nu mesmo e voltou com vários papéis na mão, todos grampeados.

"Você conseguiu o papel de Maria, parabéns." Ele falou jogando os papéis na cama junto com uma caneta. "Assine ai." Assinei em todos os lugares que tinham um "x" e o entreguei. "Ótimo, pode se vestir e ir embora." O olhei com a boca meio aberta, eu tinha sido apenas sua puta, eu estava me sentindo humilhada, mas o que eu esperava? Um carinho? Que dormíssemos de conchinha e ele me levasse pra tomar café da manha durante a manha? Eu sabia que havia ido pra lá para ser sua puta.

Me vesti rapidamente e olhei no relógio, eram quase uma da manhã, o motorista de Finn me levou até meu apartamento, entrei tentando não fazer barulho nenhum, consegui porque nenhuma das duas apareceu para fazer perguntas. Tomei um banho, lavei os cabelos e me deitei tentando esquecer o que eu tinha feito, eu me sentia imunda e por mais que eu seja racional e diga que eu sabia onde eu estava me metendo, eu não sabia, e eu só queria chorar principalmente pelo jeito que eu tinha sido usada durante a noite.

**Finn POV**

"Bom dia Eugênia." Cheguei sorrindo na cozinha e vi que ela tinha feito ovos com bacon, me sentei e comecei a comer.

"O senhor está de bom humor hoje. Foi por causa da garota de ontem? Eu ouvi vocês." Sorri assentindo. Eugênia era minha babá, então quando eu não precisei mais de uma babá a chamei para trabalhar no que era meu apartamento, depois comprei essa casa e ela veio trabalhar comigo aqui, ela era meio que uma mãe pra mim, já que minha mãe nem sempre foi muito presente.

Tinha passado a noite com Rachel e ela é mais que incrível, eu não consigo tirar essa mulher da minha cabeça, a última vez que eu senti isso foi com Quinn e ela acabou comigo em todos os sentidos possíveis, então acho melhor não me abrir com ela, mesmo sentido que ela é diferente.

**Flash Back On **

Já tínhamos transado duas vezes naquela noite e Rachel era mais do que incrível, podia vê-la sorrindo enquanto ela estava agarrada em minha cintura com os olhos fechados e passando as unhas pela minha barriga.

"Você é muito bom nisso." Ela falou e colocou uma das pernas por dentro das minhas, eu não sabia como agir.

"Eu sei." Ela sorriu novamente e olhou pra mim, ela tinha olhos lindos, bem grandes e brilhosos, e tinha aquela cor, me lembravam chocolate.

"Preciso de água." Apontei para uma jarra próxima a nós e ela se levantou sorrindo. Ela parecia tão inocente, sorri internamente ao vê-la nua tomando água.

**Flash Back Off **

"Ela é sua namorada?" Ouvi novamente a voz de Eugênia.

"Não, ela vai trabalhar pra mim, vai ser a protagonista da minha na nova peça."

"Ela estava com o senhor só pra ganhar o papel?"

"Ela acha que sim, mas ela é muito talentosa, ela ganharia esse papel de qualquer jeito."

**Rachel POV **

Tomei um gole do meu café e olhei pela janela tendo uma vista do Rio Hudson. Até o nome do rio me lembrava ele e me lembrava de como eu havia sido usada, eu estava me sentindo suja, na hora eu não me arrependi, mas agora, eu não estava acreditando que realmente tinha feito aquilo, eu tinha usado meu corpo para conseguir um papel. Que tipo de pessoa eu havia me tornado? Eu não era assim, eu não era uma vadia, eu sempre cofiei em mim e sempre confiei em meu talento, eu era filha de uma das maiores atrizes da Broadway, se minha mãe descobrisse isso, ela iria me deserdar. Ou pior, se algum jornalista descobrisse isso, minha carreira já era antes mesmo de começar.

"Ei, o que aconteceu? Esta ai, calada, não reclamou de nada, nem mesmo da Santana ter mexido nas suas coisas malucas que ficam no banheiro." Dani falou se aproximando de mim.

"Eu fiz uma besteira Dani." Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas e ela me abraçou.

"Quer conversar sobre isso?" Neguei e ela continuou me abraçando até minhas lágrimas cessarem.

"Não conte pra Santana sobre isso ok? Eu vou ficar bem."

Alguns dias depois chegou à minha casa o roteiro da peça, teríamos uma reunião e no dia seguinte já começariam os ensaios. E hoje era o dia da tal reunião e eu já tinha decidido que iria desistir, se eu não mereci esse papel como artista e sim como uma vadia eu não devia tirar a chance de outra garota, respirei fundo pegando minha bolsa e meu casaco e peguei o elevador, mexi em minha franja para ter certeza de que ela estava no lugar certo, mordi o lábio quando a porta do elevador se abriu.

Quando cheguei no teatro um rapaz me levou para o fundo onde tinha uma sala cheia de pessoas, deviam ser os atores e lá estava ele conversando com uma loira alta, em poucos minutos ele mandou todos nós sentarmos em uma mesa redonda. Finn, Brody, Sam e um cara que tinham acabado de nos apresentar chamado Will, começou a nos falar da importância da peça, de como tínhamos que manter um comprometimento com eles, e etc. Eu não conseguia prestar muita atenção naquilo, principalmente porque Finn não parava de me encarar, não só ele como Brody também. Duas horas depois reunião acabou todos iam embora e eu fiquei ao lado de fora o esperando.

"Ei." O chamei assim que o vi. Finn colocou uma mão no bolso e veio andando até mim.

"Olá."

"Precisamos conversar." Falei olhando dentro de seus olhos.

"Sobre o que?" Respirei fundo.

"Eu quero me demitir." Finn levantou uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços.

"Acho que não."

Mexi em meu cabelo, ele não entendia mesmo.

"Olha Finn, eu não quero esse papel só porque eu transei com você, eu quero esse papel pelo meu talento e eu sei que sou muito talentosa, mas sei que você só me deu isso porque nós transamos e eu não sou uma vadia, eu não troco coisas por sexo, eu não quero mais isso."

"Eu te contratei porque você é a cara da personagem, porque você é talentosa e merece o papel. E não porque você transou comigo."

"Então por que você fez todas aquelas insinuações de que eu só teria o papel se fosse até a sua casa aquela noite?"

"Porque eu queria transar com você, não é obvio?"

Bufei.

"Eu não acredito nisso. Idiota."

"Vadia." Olhei ofendida para Finn e sai de perto dele. "Vejo você amanhã, querida."

Revirei os olhos e fui tentar mais uma vez pegar um táxi naquele caos.

**Dois meses depois.**

Finn nunca mais tocou no assunto, muito menos eu, nossas conversas eram estritamente profissionais, eu estava namorando na verdade, estava com Brody há um mês, ele era bom pra mim, eu estava feliz, mas ainda não tinha conseguido ir para a cama com ele, tinha medo de me decepcionar, principalmente depois de ter experimentado Finn. Esse estava cada vez mais frio, com todos.

**Finn POV **

Depois que Rachel começou a namorar com Brody eu fiquei no meu limite, sempre estava chutando alguma coisa, ou gritando com alguém, eu não conseguia lidar com o fato de que ela tinha escolhido com ele.

Estávamos dando uma pausa, eu lia o que aconteceria na próxima performance quando vi Rachel se sentar no colo de Brody, estralei os dedos de raiva, eu precisava bater em alguém, chutei o púlpito de acrílico que estava ali e todos olharam para mim e sai bufando indo para o fundo do teatro para ir pra minha sala.

Fiquei na minha sala até o fim do ensaio, sai quando ouvi Rachel cantarolar no corredor, sai e vi que não tinha ninguém ali então a segui e a puxei pelo cabelo colando seu corpo na parede e colando o meu corpo no dela.

"Na minha sala agora." Falei entre dentes e ela empinou o nariz indo para a minha sala.

"O que você quer Hudson?" Ela perguntou cruzando os braços e tranquei a porta.

"Você." Falei me encostando na mesa e a vi abrir a boca, mas não saiu som algum.

"Eu tenho namorado." Ela falou séria passando a mão nos próprios braços. "E mesmo assim, eu não quero nada com você, você me usou."

"Não aja como se não tivesse gostado, eu ainda ouço seus gemidos Rachel." Passei as mãos pela sua cintura e colei minha boca em seu pescoço o beijando. "Tenho certeza que ainda não transou com ele, não transou com ele porque tem medo de me chamar quando estiver gemendo não é?" Falei chupando seu pescoço.

"Finn." Ela gemeu passando a unha pelas minhas costas. "Faça isso logo." Em um movimento rápido com os braços joguei tudo o que estava em cima da minha mesa no chão e a coloquei sentada ali. Senti as suas mãos puxar meu rosto de encontro com o seu, nossos lábios se encostaram e o beijo já se iniciou de maneira intensa, ela passou as mãos pela minha nuca brincando com o final do meu cabelo e minhas mãos desceram para as suas pernas, ela usava apenas um vestido, o que facilitou minhas mãos chegarem a sua intimidade, deslizei sua calcinha para fora de seu corpo e a ouvi gemer, passei os dedos em sua intimidade até encontrar seu clitóris, Rachel gemeu contra a minha boca e comecei a movimentar meu dedo dentro dela. "Me fode logo." Rachel gemeu passando as pernas a minha volta e desceu as mãos para a minha calça desfazendo-a, ela desceu minha calça e cueca juntos, tirei uma camisinha da minha carteira e deslizei rapidamente pelo meu pênis.

"Você é tão apertada, tão gostosa." Rachel tirou minha camisa e eu comecei a penetra-la, a cada movimento ela apertava mais as unhas em mim, nossos gemidos estavam quase insanos, a cada movimento Rachel gemia mais e também pedia por mais, ela tinha a testa encostada no meu ombro e gemia cada vez mais alto, puxei seu cabelo colando nossas bocas para abafar nossos gemidos antes que alguém nos ouvisse.

Minutos depois nós chegamos ao ápice, Rachel estava com os braços envoltos a minha cintura e a cabeça encostada no meu peito e eu afagava seus cabelos.

"Eu sou uma idiota, mas isso é culpa sua." Ela falou levantando os olhos para mim.

"Por que é culpa minha?" Tive que rir e ela me encarou colocando as mãos no meu rosto.

"Eu nunca tinha visto você sorrir." Ela comentou séria. "Você devia sorrir mais, fica mais lindo ainda."

"Não tenho muitos motivos para sorrir." Falei dando ombros e me afastei.

"Não fala assim." Ela desceu da mesa indo a minha direção.

"Por que você não vai atrás do seu namorado? Ele deve estar te esperando." Falei dando ombros vestindo minha camisa.

"Para com isso Finn, eu sei que você gosta de mim, só seja você mesmo."

**Rachel POV**

Finn era muito estranho, tinha uma máscara que me impedia de ver o verdadeiro Finn e eu sabia que ele era bom, que ele era incrível.

"A última vez que eu fui eu mesmo e assumi que gostava de alguém ela me traiu e ficou grávida do meu melhor amigo, não confio nas mulheres." Ele falou se sentando no pequeno sofá que ele tinha ali e me aproximei sentando ao seu lado.

"Você confia em mim." Falei o olhando e ele me encarou. "Você acabou de me contar uma coisa muito particular que eu sei que ninguém sabe sobre você."

"Como você sabe?"

"Eu pesquisei sobre você no Google." Falei e ele riu e me fitou.

"Sério?" Assenti. "Eu também pesquisei sobre você no Google." Revelou ele. "Rachel, eu sei que você está namorando e está feliz com o Brody, mas eu não sei se vou ter coragem pra falar isso novamente." Finn estava nervoso, entrelacei nossos dedos e sua mão estava gelada.

"Fala." Falei sorrindo.

"Deixa eu ficar com você? Sabe de verdade, não como seu diretor que te seduz em um corredor escuro, ou como o cara que te manda ir a casa dele durante a noite e te manda ir embora. Eu quero te fazer feliz, porque eu sinto coisas quando estou com você, sinto desde a primeira vez que eu te vir. Sinto coisas aqui." Toquei o lado direito do meu peito.

"Seu coração fica do lado de esquerdo." Mudei sua mão de lugar e ele riu nervoso. "_Eu deixo_." Falei sorrindo e Finn arregalou os olhos.

"Sério?"

"Claro. Mas não me decepcione Hudson."

"Eu vou tentar." Ele falou me beijando. Eu sabia que teria que resolver as coisas entre o Brody e provavelmente brigaria com Santana, mas o Finn não saia da minha cabeça momento nenhum. E eu sabia que quem precisava ser feliz era ele, ele era misterioso demais, ele tinha problemas demais, ele precisava ser consertado. E eu faria o que fosse possível.

**10 anos depois.**

"Clarie, não puxa o cabelo da sua irmã." Gritei com a gêmea e ela soltou a irmã mais nova. Clarie e Allie foram da minha primeira gestação, elas estavam com sete anos, acabei ficando grávida no segundo ano de casamento e também tínhamos o pequeno Richard, ele tinha 4 anos, mas era tão esperto, nem parecia ter apenas isso. "Finn, leve essas duas para tomar banho. Saímos daqui uma hora." Falei pegando Richard do chão para tomar banho.

"Claro." Ele passou por mim sorrindo, ele se dava mais bem com as gêmeas, elas o escutava.

Arrumamos os três com a ajuda da babá e nos arrumamos também, Santana daria um jantar e precisávamos chegar na hora já que sempre chagávamos atrasados.

"Rachel, até que enfim." Santana falou sorrindo e abrindo os braços me abraçando.

"Eu cheguei na hora dessa vez." Falei rindo durante o abraço, as gêmeas já tinham saído correndo com Cloude, filha de Dani com Sam e Richard estava com Taylor e Robert, filhos de Santana e Noah.

"Olha só pra eles." Ouvi Noah falar olhando para os nossos filhos.

"Quem diria que por causa do Finn, no fim formaríamos todos uma grande família." Comentou Sam.

"Pelo menos sou culpado por uma coisa boa." Ele me abraçou pela cintura. Ficamos ali só observando nossos filhos, nós seis. "Ainda bem que você deu pra mim no primeiro dia que nos conhecemos." Sussurrou ele no meu ouvido. "Ai Rach." Disse ele após sentir meu tapa em seu antebraço.

"Eu amo você." Sussurrei.

"Também amo você." Falou selando nossos lábios.

"Eca." Dani e Santana falaram juntas como sempre fizeram a cada beijo que nós demos a sua frente nos últimos dez anos.


End file.
